The present invention refers to a perfected loading machine and the chassis for the same. The machine is of small size, has an excavator supplement and can be used for loading, excavation, drilling, etc. in small spaces previously only accessible to persons.
Currently, for work in construction, remodelling, cleaning, transport, etc. generally related to civil works, strong and voluminous loaders are used, handled from cabins integrated into the same, which are able to carry out a large amount of work in a short time. These machines can work above ground level and also under it, as in the case of retro-excavators which have a rear articulated arm for this and are frequently used to dig ditches.
When available space is small, however, as may be the case of galleries, etc., these machines cannot reach the work area and the work must be done manually, which slows and increases the expense of the work.
Although there are small loading machines in the market able to work in very confined spaces, they still have limitations because their size cannot be further reduced due to their configuration, in which the operator is located inside a cabin forming part of the machine. There are work spaces which such machines cannot reach and where it would be a great advantage to be able to use machinery of this type. Furthermore, the smallest loaders existing in the market at this time are unable to work under the level at which they are set. This disadvantage makes them useless for the tasks of digging ditches and similar.
Because of its constitution and use, the machine of the invention is able to achieve the objective of working in extremely small spaces in an optimum manner because it has a minimal size resulting from the operator handling the same being seated astride the same instead of being in an additional space such as a cabin. This configuration reduces to a minimum the width of the machine.
The reduction in size also brings with it a reduction in weight, and these two characteristics allow the machine to be transported on light vehicles such as a four-wheel drive, van and some passenger vehicles with a large rear door, and also in lifts, etc., and is also able to work on metal beams unable to sustain other heavier machines.
Also, as a result of the attachment of an excavator supplement, the machine is able to carry out work below the level where it is set, such as ditch digging.
In accordance with the invention, the machine is comprised of a structure or chassis with apparatus to move and steer the machine, on which the operator sits astride, on a seat for this purpose, where the driver has control for handling and support points for their feet on two lateral supports. A propulsion group allows autonomous movement by the machine and supplies power to an hydraulic system that activates, at least, a loading arm and an excavator supplement for the same, with their corresponding mechanisms.
A loading arm moves on a vertical plane and is activated by a piston belonging to the hydraulic system of the machine. An end of this arm has a mechanism to which can be coupled, by rapid coupling and de-coupling, and separately, various work tools such as a front bucket, sweeper, hammer, digger, etc., or an excavator supplement. This mechanism has swing movements thanks to one or more pistons activated by the hydraulic system of the machine.
An excavator supplement in the form of an articulated forearm is coupled to the arm mechanism. This excavator supplement has its own end mechanism with swing movements owing to one or more pistons activated by the hydraulic system of the machine, on which may be coupled various work tools such as an excavator bucket, ripper, hammer, etc.
The co-operation of the swing movement of the excavator supplement, produced by the mechanism of the loader arm, and the swing movement of its own mechanism, enables the machine to carry out work of the ditch digging type at levels below that on which it is set.
The chassis is preferably built of a principal portion, noticeably laminate, of metal, curved in an inverted U-shape, and on the lower external end of each of its lateral branches has at least two points for attaching aligned wheels that give movement and/or direction to the chassis.
A support for a centered seat is provided, in a transversal direction, for the operator using the machine that the chassis of the invention forms part of, so that their legs are on both sides of the U-shaped branches, their feet resting on some lengthwise, salient lateral footrests which in turn form mudguards for the wheels.
Frontally, the U-shaped portion is closed by another laminar oblique portion, and on the upper front part of the U-shaped portion are some flanges for the swinging coupling, by an axle, of a front loading arm moved by an hydraulic piston, supported and attached to the oblique frontal portion. In the area immediately behind the coupling flanges of the arm is an area for the installation of the handling controls for the machine.
On the loading arm it is possible to couple, with an appropriate mechanism, an earth excavator supplement under the support plane of the chassis on its wheels.
The lower part of the chassis is prolonged at the rear to form a noticeably horizontal flat surface that forms a part to support and hold an internal combustion or electric engine. This platform also forms an anti-tipping support for the chassis on the ascending movement of the same on inclined land, and platform serves to support and hold the chassis during excavation operations.